deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Thundrtri/Season 2 episode 3: Spetsnaz GRU VS Xenomorphs
The future of mankind is at stake. World War 3 is upon us. With the Russians siding with North Korea, nuclear war is on the cusp of beginning. Russian troops have sent a specialized team of commandos into Chernobyl to recover missing information on a secret nuclear missile project that was never finished and was lost in the famous nuclear meltdown of 1986. But, a force far greater than that of their enemies has been encountered. A force unlike any man has ever seen before. A force, hidden from us, out to get us, a force....from the dark corners of space. Spetsnaz GRU The Spetsnaz are the special forces in Russia. The word Spetsnaz literally means "Special Forces". The GRU is among the best of the Spetsnaz divisions. They are trained to ignore pain, no matter what they must do. They learn that war is a brutal subject and they must learn to embrace it. As the spearhead of the Russian army, they have fought in every Russian conflict since after World War II. During the Soviet-Afghan war, the Spetsnaz GRU fought against the Mujhadeen with brutal force. Weapons Dragunov bayonet.jpg|A bayonet NRS.jpg|The NRS Shooting Knife 185px-1318727-mp 443 grach large.gif|The MP-443 Grach handgun Saiga12new.jpg|A Saiga 12 gauge shotgun Bizon.jpg|A PP-19 sub-machine gun AK-74.jpg|An AK-74 20071010190731 pkm4-sm.jpg|A PKM machine gun Viet Cong Dragunov.jpg|A Dragunov SVD Russian GP-30 40mm caseless grenade launcher & grenades.jpg|The GP grenade launcher Rgd5.jpg|An RGD-5 Grenade Launcher Xenomorphs The Xenomorphs are a Humanoid species of alien that originate from deep within space. While they are not an extremely intelligent race, they are capable of understanding and using human technology and creating their own advanced technology. They are a hive species of alien meaning they lay eggs in great numbers. Each Xenomorph drone is 7 feet tall and can jump at least 20 feet tall. They are extremely hostile and stealthy, capable of killing in silence. Weapons Xenomorph by roydante-d49dc63.jpg|A Xenomorph with his claws, teeth and tail on display Alieninvent.jpg|A Xenomorph boards a ship, barring his teeth Alien vs. Predator (2004) - Alien.jpg|A Xenomorph's tail blade Alienhead.png|A closeup of the Xenomorph's mouth. The second mouth is in the back X-Factors Battle notes *Battle will be 15 GRU VS 5 Xenos *It will take place in Chernobyl Other notes *Batman VS Lupin is still being prepared, but just on the backbruner. You can still vote on that. *Joker VS Expendables is being written (Slowly) so don't worry. However, voting is closed on that. *Voting ends when I say so. *Votes must be at least 6 sentences long with valid statements and evaluations of weapons, X-Factors and each warrior's individual skills. The Battle.... Chernobyl, December 2nd, 2015 The clouds hung low in the sky above the decrepid city of Chernobyl. Snow fell lightly across the urban landscape, shrouding the grounds in a thinly white blanket. Suddenly, a Russian helicopter broke through the clouds, it's rotor blades mixing up the clouds like a blender. The side door of the copter swung open and a long length of cord dropped from the chopper to the cold ground. Within the chopper, stood the first 8 Spetsnaz soldiers. The squad leader, Red 1, hooked up a heavy-duty carabiner to the cord and pulled it tight to the straps on his jacket, securing it in place. Held tight to the cord and readied himself for the jump. Before jumping, he looked towards the pilot who responded with a thumbs up. Red 1 nodded and pushed off the side of the chopper. His descent was swift and clean. He gripped the cord tightly with his gloved hands as he rocketed down to the ground below. As he landed, his bent knees absorded the impact and he quickly unclipped himself. He looked up towards the chopper, gave a thumbs up and moved out of the way, grabbing his rifle from his back as he did so. He kept watch as Reds 2-8 slid down the cord and joined him on the ground. The squad quickly made its way into formation and waited as the second chopper dropped down Squad 2. With each squad on the ground and in formation, they moved out. "Red one to Red fifteen, do you copy Red fifteen?" Red 1 asked through his "Red one, this is Red fifteen, I hear you," Category:Blog posts